In Sickness and in Health
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Rose is ill and the Doctor tends to her. Basically another way for them to say 'I love you'.  Hope you enjoy. Please R&R


"Rose." The Doctor called as he walked down the TARDIS corridors. "You getting up today?"

It was midday and Rose still hadn't gotten out of bed. The Doctor knew Rose liked her lieins, but this was ridiculous!

He came up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Rose?" The Doctor called. When he didn't receive an answer, he slowly opened the door and walked inside.

Once he was in the room, the Doctor turned on the light. He then noticed Rose curled up in her bed; moaning softly. The Doctor was beginning to worry about her now. So he walked up to her bed and knelt down beside her.

"Rose, are you all right?" The Doctor asked her softly.

"Doctor, I don't feel well." Was Rose's quiet reply.

"Aw Rose, what's the matter?" The Doctor asked, brushing Rose's hair away from her face. It was then he noticed how pale she was.

"My stomach hurts badly and I feel really cold and weak." Rose replied.

"OK hold on, I'll go get you a hot water bottle and a bucket; just in case you might be sick." The Doctor told her as he stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Doctor." Rose called quietly.

The Doctor turned back round to face her. "Yes Rose?"

"Thank you."

"That's OK, Rose. I'll be back in a minute. How about you try and get some more sleep." The Doctor said as he turned back around and walked out the room, pulling the door up behind him.

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a hot water bottle. The Doctor then put the kettle on. Once the water had boiled, he poured it into the bottle and carried it back to Rose's room, along with the bowl.

Back in Rose's room, Rose didn't realise how ill she was until she tried to sit up. She had managed to get up, but it was not the best idea as her stomach began to hurt even more. She brought her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She really wished the Doctor would hurry up, she wasn't sure if she could last much longer without being sick.

Almost as if an angel had read Rose's thoughts, the door to her room opened and the Doctor stepped inside. Hot water bottle and bowl in hand.

Rose groaned in pain and rested her head on her knees. The Doctor looked at her sympathetically and walked over to her.

"Oh Rose, you really don't feel well, do you?" The Doctor said to her. Rose looked up at him and shook her head, making her feel dizzy.

"Why don't you lie back down?" The Doctor suggested. Rose began to slowly lie down. The Doctor noticed that Rose was finding it slightly difficult, so he put the bottle and bowl down and began to help her.

Soon Rose was lying back down on her side facing the Doctor, who passed her the hot water bottle. She took it gratefully and hugged it to her stomach. As soon as the bottle was on her stomach, she felt slightly better, as the heat from the bottle made her stomach hurt less.

"That better?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yeah." Rose replied weakly.

"Good good. Tell you what, I'm gonna go to the library or something and let you get some rest, OK? There's a bowl down here, just in case you want to be sick or something." The Doctor told her before placing a kiss to her head and walking towards the door.

"Doctor." Rose called to him just as he was about to leave the room.

"Yes Rose?"

"Can you stay with me? Please?" Rose asked him. The Doctor walked back over to her, nodded with a smile and sat down on the chair beside her bed.

"Doctor get in with me." Rose told him.

"Ah Rose, it's a narrow single bed, there is no way I'm going to get in there without being very close to you." The Doctor said, swallowing.

"I don't care Doctor. Please? For me." Rose said.

The Doctor sighed and smiled at her, before getting up and taking off his shoes, tie and jacket. He then got in the bed next to Rose.

Rose snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. The Doctor then wrapped his arms around her; holding her to him. Suddenly Rose whispered something.

"I love you, Doctor." The Doctor looked down at her and smiled.

"You know what, Rose?" He paused. "I love you too." Rose looked at him, thinking she had misheard. The Doctor then brought his lips down to hers in a slow loving kiss. Rose returned the kiss and the two of them knew that this was the first step into their new relationship. Once they let go, they smiled at each other, before Rose lay her head back down on the Doctor's chest, closed her eyes and fell asleep. The Doctor stroked her hair and placed a kiss to her head, before falling asleep himself.

He hoped that by the time he awoke his precious angel and newly found lover would be feeling better.

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN hoped you liked it. Just a random thing I thought of to get the Doctor and Rose to say 'I love you'.**_

_**Please let me know what you think, guys.**_

_**Love**_

_**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**_


End file.
